


Carnal Flower

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Depressed Allen, Drama & Romance, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kanda Dies, Letters, Lotus Turning, M/M, Major Illness, Open to Interpretation, References to Depression, Terminal Illnesses, halloween one-shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: "Kanda acquiert la capacité de se transformer en Lotus, quand son lien à la plante transcende son être." Yullen, drame, T salé pour descriptions gores. Joyeux Halloween en retard !





	Carnal Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Me voici de retour avec un petit OS d'Halloween en retard, que j'avais déjà annoncé sur ma page FB ! Je dois dire qu'il est particulier. Il est né d'un délire que j'avais il y a fort fort longtemps, en 2012-2013 à ma première plongée dans le fandom, où comme Kanda est lié à une plante, il pourrait atteindre la capacité de se transformer en lotus. J'aurais pu en faire un crack, c'était même prévu à l'époque je crois (et je crois que je comptais même réutiliser l'idée dans une fic sérieuse, vive le recyclage) mais je me dis qu'un bon drame des fafa ça fait toujours plaisir.
> 
> Je me suis littéralement éclatée dessus, je dois dire, donc j'espère que vous aimerez !
> 
> Pour le rating, j'ai beaucoup hésité, y a absolument rien de sexuel (sinon ce serait bizarre, n'en déplaise peut-être mais je n'écris pas du hentaï xD), mais des descriptions assez gores d'un corps malade et de transformation physique pas super classe et pas super cool pour celui qui les subit. Si y en a que ça dérange, petit trigger warning ! :)
> 
> Encore une fois y a aussi une bonne dose de drame, car l'idée fait peut-être WTF, mais j'ai vraiment choisi de l'explorer façon tragique, so c'est pas la grosse marrade, je préfère le rappeler X). Si vous ne prenez pas ce petit warning au sérieux ne venez pas vous plaindre après :p.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Tout avait basculé à l'aube d'un jour froid. Kanda n'aurait pas pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Et Allen… Allen était accablé. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais ça. Même s'il l'avait voulu. Quand il fermait les yeux, les images revenaient dans sa tête. Elles le hantaient, comme un lugubre fantôme vengeur. Sans répit, sans cesse. Le goût de la bile au bord des lèvres, le jeune garçon était obligé d'y faire face. Encore une fois, il pleurait la cruauté de la vie. Encore une fois, elle lui arrachait tout ce qu'il construisait, bien malgré lui. Encore une fois, il perdait.

Et, encore une fois, il se relèverait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait promis à Kanda, comme il avait promis à Mana, et à d'autres. Des mantras obligés et des paroles significatives. Les promesses s'enchaînaient les unes derrière les autres avec le même objectif : _avance. N'arrête jamais._

C'est à cette morale positiviste que voulait se raccrocher le blandin. Il en avait cruellement besoin.

C'était tellement stupide, quand il y pensait. Un enchaînement d'événement anodin, à l'issue inévitable et traîtresse. Tout s'était produit sans qu'ils ne puissent y être préparés. Mais s'ils avaient su, auraient-ils pu le contrôler ?

Komui disait que c'était une mutation. Que c'était dans son ADN. Quelque chose qui avait germé avec lui, un chromosome qui s'était décalé, qu'en savaient-ils ? Quelque chose, enfin. Toujours des palabres scientifiques auxquelles Allen n'avait pas un chouïa d'entendement. Komui disait beaucoup de choses. Lui aussi, ne comprenait pas vraiment, de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais compris Kanda – il l'avait confessé.

Allen avait le sentiment que personne n'avait jamais compris. Même lui. Peut-être Alma, dans leur ancienne vie.

Mais, dès que celui qu'ils connaissaient sous les traits d'un brun colérique acariâtre avait éclot en cette enveloppe, il était devenu un inconnu. Une âme transférée dans un corps juvénile, un corps qui, lui-même, ignorait sa provenance. Allen se posait énormément de questions, dont certaines étaient pour le moins effrayante. Kanda avait avoué s'en être posé, lui aussi. Avec fureur, ils débattaient à deux des expériences de la Congrégation de l'Ombre.

Car, Allen avait beau porter son fardeau d'exorciste et chercher avant tout à protéger l'humanité, il en voulait à certains de ses supérieurs pour leurs recherches inhumaines… Et Kanda, lui, était porteur d'une rage fulgurante. Il l'avait toujours été. Ce pourquoi le plus jeune l'avait longtemps jugé exécrable et insupportable, en ignorant la raison. Il avait mis ça sur le compte d'un mauvais caractère, d'une personnalité désagréable. Avec le temps, avec ce que Wisely l'avait forcé à voir, il avait enfin compris. Mieux, du moins. À présent, de tels souvenirs lui serraient le cœur, car il se sentait désolé et triste pour Kanda, tant qu'ils pouvaient le faire sourire comme ils lui rappelaient un temps simple.

Les choses avaient bien changées. Ils étaient devenus amants, à force de se battre ensemble contre le même ennemi.

Allen avait cru, naïvement, que cette union perdurerait. Tant qu'ils le voudraient, tant qu'ils tiendraient le coup. Ils avaient obtenu de grandes avancées ensemble. Il mélangeait les fragments de leurs passés, de leur progression, et de leur présent, à coup de larmes et de poings contre les murs.

Car Allen était furieux à son tour, autant qu'il avait mal. Kanda lui avait été volé. Alors que c'était bien. Alors qu'il avait cru qu'il leur resterait encore quelques années de plus, s'ils faisaient attention.

Et il en était détruit.

Au début, on aurait dit les symptômes d'une grosse grippe. Kanda était cloué au lit, une fièvre tenace le faisait blêmir et il avait le visage rougeoyant de sueur, les muscles bandés tant ils étaient contractés par son corps qui luttait contre la maladie qui s'infusait lentement en lui. Impunément, à l'insu de tous, elle gangrénait en réalité son être. Allen l'avait veillé avec tendresse, s'occupant de lui malgré son tempérament colérique exacerbé – Kanda détestait être malade, et sur un être irascible, la faiblesse pouvait s'avérer multiplicateur… Si Kanda avait tempêté, le blandin savait qu'il était content qu'il se soit occupé de lui. C'était ce qu'il avait dit.

Puis, alors que le corps du Japonais paraissait à sa limite, qu'il délirait entre la fièvre et le sommeil duquel il ne parvenait presque pas à s'extirper, que la panique était maîtresse du symbiotique, Komui avait regardé en direction du sablier.

Le dernier pétale était tombé.

Le scientifique et l'Anglais s'étaient regardés longuement. Ils savaient ce que ça voulait dire.

Kanda se fanait.

Allen avait alors pleuré, durant de longues heures. Komui l'avait laissé seul avec le mourant. Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Bien sûr qu'il ignorait.

Il n'y avait que Lenalee qui le savait. Lenalee trouvait que l'amour était pur, car il s'agissait évidemment là _d'amour_ , peu importe le sexe de ceux qui s'aimaient. Allen avait été profondément ému il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une telle amie. Il l'avait aussi mentionné à Lavi, et n'avait pas eu de réaction. Enfin, ça, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer. C'était toutefois un autre sujet. Il se doutait, de toute façon, qu'il acceptait lui aussi. Et ça lui réchauffait le cœur.

Kanda et lui étaient devenus si proches qu'il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans lui. Oh, ça semblait ridicule, et il savait dès le départ que leurs vies d'Exorcistes les conduiraient à la mort, il avait déjà perdu Mana, il savait à quel point la vie pouvait être cruelle – il était parfaitement au courant. Mais il s'était senti si bien qu'il avait, l'espace d'un instant, commencé à l'oublier. Et c'est là qu'elle s'était chargée de le lui rappeler.

Allen se rappelait de leur premier baiser. Pendant sa fuite, alors qu'ils s'engueulaient, lui repoussant l'aide de son futur amant et l'autre insistant – Kanda l'avait embrassé sans vraiment lui demander son avis et si Allen avait allégrement tempêté contre ce baiser volé, qu'il aurait préféré voir arriver en d'autres circonstances, plus _consenties_ , il le lui avait finalement rendu. Il avait supplié Kanda de partir, l'avait supplié de le laisser. Ce dernier avait refusé. Allen n'avait simplement pas pu s'en débarrasser.

Avait-il été étonné et touché ? Oui. Avait-il protesté quand même ? Oui. Avait-il été forcé de flancher, bien malgré lui ? La même rengaine. Quant au regret s'imposait cette fois le non. Quand bien même sur le coup, il n'imaginait pas que Kanda lui serait d'une si grande aide…

La façon dont il l'avait aidé à sceller le Quatorzième en lui… La façon dont Allen avait tenté d'alléger sa peine avec le deuil d'Alma… Il ne savait que trop bien que ça ne partirait pas comme ça. Que c'était dur, et que s'en relever était difficile. Pourtant, il avait le sentiment d'avoir peut-être un peu réussi. Kanda avait paru moins triste, ses traits moins crispés, et la raideur sous menton s'était atténuée.

Leur première fois, après tout ça, un moment extrêmement maladroit et peu plaisant au final – il avait souffert, étant en-dessous, comme ils ne s'y connaissaient ni l'un ni l'autre, et ils avaient dû renouveler l'expérience plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à la rendre agréable, ainsi qu'à jouir de leur sexualité sans problème. Ce, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Allen avait adoré ces premiers instants malgré ça, car leur complicité en avait fait des instants tendres et drôles, comme cocasses.

Ça lui manquait terriblement.

Allen séchait ses larmes, mais regarder vers le passé le blessait. Il devrait arrêter. Sans doute. Mais c'était si…

Horrible.

Ils avaient cru que la grippe l'emportait. Kanda était passé de rouge vif, une peau enflammée comme si l'épiderme devenait une plaque chauffante lancée à fond, à un corps blême, à la limite du verdâtre, exsangue et indolent. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Seule une faible respiration de sa poitrine venait trahir la vie qui ne s'était pas encore réellement échappée de lui.

Allen tenait bon. Allen s'accrochait à sa main. Dans un espoir idiot, alors qu'il savait que c'était vain, il s'était même agenouillé à son chevet pour prier. Prier pour qu'il ouvre les yeux une dernière fois.

Et la transformation avait commencé.

Kanda avait effectivement ouvert les yeux.

Droit dans son lit, il avait de grosses veines sous les yeux qui avaient explosé alors qu'il avait vomi tripes et boyaux sur ses jambes. Allen avait reculé, horrifié. Car, et ce fut ce qui manqua de le faire hurler d'incompréhension, au milieu de la masse de bile, de résidus alimentaires – maigre quantité que Kanda rechignait à avaler, il avait aperçu des sortes… de boules… comme des graines, mais grosses, et charnues. Dégueulantes de sang. L'odeur qui s'en échappait… C'était à retourner l'estomac.

Pendant ce temps, Kanda crachait encore. Il peinait à respirer. Allen s'était repris et, se précipitant, il avait passé une main dans son dos, lui murmurant que ça irait. Les larmes s'agglutinaient sous ses yeux. Kanda ne devait pas en avoir pour très longtemps. Immédiatement, ça avait recommencé. Pris de panique, et affolé par l'odeur infâme de putréfaction qui se dégageait de lui, Allen était parti, bredouillant qu'il allait chercher Komui.

Kanda avait alors attrapé son poignet.

« Moyashi… »

Sa voix était rauque, malade. Éteinte. Allen avait senti son cœur se serrer.

« Je reviens, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. »

Il avait alors senti l'emprise de Kanda glisser, jusqu'à ce que sa main se trouve liée à la sienne. Croyant comprendre, Allen l'avait serré.

« Reste ici sagement, je reviens. »

Sa réplique était légèrement ridicule, dans son état Kanda, n'aurait pu aller nulle part, ce, même en l'ayant voulu. Néanmoins, il avait rétorqué ça par habitude, car c'était ce qu'on disait dans ces cas-là. Du moins, sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il était tellement perdu. Et voir Kanda, si fort, si stable, dans cet état… ça le déroutait. C'était comme le monde à l'envers.

Un monde qui se changeait en cauchemar éveillé.

La peur au ventre, le blandin avait ramené l'Intendant jusqu'à la chambre.

Kanda n'était plus dans le lit. Les restes de ses réjections s'y trouvaient encore, noyés dans la masse de transpiration des draps. Ils s'étaient précipités jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le brun se trouvait accoudé sur les toilettes, vomissant encore. Allen avait laissé Komui s'approcher de lui, restant accoudé au battant de la porte, pétrifié et le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Puis, Komui lui avait lancé un regard éberlué.

Allen avait tardivement remarqué ce qui se trouvait dans une des mains de Kanda.

Il vomissait ses dents.

Allen n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il s'était rué sur le lavabo et avait vomi à son tour, tandis que Komui faisait transférer Kanda à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. Il prévint Allen qu'il enverrait quelqu'un nettoyer la chambre et récolter des échantillons pour les analyser, et mesurer l'étendue du mal qui atteignait le kendoka.

Ainsi, le jeune Walker l'avait suivi jusqu'à l'infirmerie, signant le début d'une longue descente aux enfers.

L'état de Kanda empirait de jour en jour. Des entailles apparaissaient sur ses bras et ses jambes, les os saillaient çà et là. On aurait dit qu'il se décomposait vivant. L'odeur de putréfaction, maintenant tenace et immonde, avait envahi l'infirmerie, et tout ceux qui s'y rendaient mettaient des mouchoirs sous leurs nez pour en chasser les effluves. Sans franc succès, le plus souvent. Ça soulevait les cœurs, dégoutait les narines, pétrifiait les muqueuses.

Seul Allen restait, dès qu'il n'était pas en mission. Même Lenalee n'arrivait pas à rester avec Kanda dans cet état, et pourtant, il était comme un second-frère pour elle.

Allen tenait bon.

« Tu t'es beaucoup lié à lui, » avait un jour remarqué Komui, « mais personne ne t'en voudrait de prendre du recul. De t'éloigner un peu. L'état dans lequel il est… C'est très dur à voir. Personne ne devrait s'imposer ça. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait.

—Non. » Allen avait nié, les poings serrés. « Je ne veux pas le laisser. Pas tant que ce n'est pas fini. Je resterai jusqu'au bout. Même si c'est dur, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul là-dedans. »

Komui avait presque écarquillé les yeux. Il avait eu l'air de comprendre, cette fois. L'amour vibrait dans sa dévotion. Mais il n'était pas question que de ça.

Kanda l'avait poursuivi quand il avait failli se transformer en Noé. Il ne l'avait pas laissé seul et ne l'avait pas abandonné alors que lui-même le demandait, ignorant du fait qu'il avait un besoin _vital_ de compagnons à ses côtés.

Et là, son compagnon mourrait. Ce n'était pas une mort douce. Elle arrachait sa vie comme un bourreau torture sa victime avant de l'achever, dans un moment de grâce. Allen ne savait même pas, pas plus que Komui, s'il était encore réellement en état de ressentir quelque chose, un sentiment tel que la peine ou le rejet s'il partait. Mais par égard pour lui, Allen ne voulait pas que Kanda meurt en croyant qu'il le laissait à son sort. Il s'y entêtait, borné et résigné.

Ça faisait mal. C'était terrible. Mais il tiendrait.

Puis, tout avait pris une tournure étrange.

Kanda se réveillait de temps en temps pour vomir ses… graines. Celles que Komui avaient gardées commençaient à éclore. Un bourgeon, comme une sorte de fleur, apparaissait.

Sur sa poitrine, le tour du tatouage était rougi, blessé. Ça saignait. Sa peau s'enlevait par endroit, laissant apparaître des vaisseaux sanguins et des muscles parcouru par une espèce de mucus étrange, et visqueux.

Il en fut ainsi pendant quatre semaines. Ce, jusqu'à ce que le mucus enferme le corps de Kanda et qu'il se retrouve plongé dans un cocon.

À partir de là, Komui avait forcé Allen à quitter la salle. Il avait fait des analyses et était persuadé que le liquide était en train de dévorer le corps du Japonais. Il ne voulait pas qu'Allen le voit comme ça.

S'il était franc avec lui-même, ce dernier s'y refusait tout autant. Il voulait voir Kanda. Il voulait simplement lui parler. L'embrasser, faire l'amour avec lui une dernière fois. C'était impossible. Plus jamais, il le savait bien.

Alors il avait hurlé, et le ton de voix était largement monté entre le jeune adulte – Allen avait récemment atteint ses dix-huit ans – et l'homme. Il avait fallu que Lenalee, qui passait par là, intervienne pour empêcher le blandin et son frère d'en venir aux mains.

Allen avait fondu en larmes et s'était excusé, Komui lui assurant qu'il comprenait, mais qu'il n'était plus lui-même et qu'il ne devait pas assister à ça. Sous aucun prétexte. Et dormir, surtout. Les cernes qui ravageaient son visage étaient anormalement prononcées.

Effondré, soutenu par les bras forts de Lenalee, le jeune homme s'était senti déchiré par les tourments, tandis que Komui s'échinait à le raisonner.

Derrière eux, des murmures effrayés avaient retentit.

« Chef ! » s'écria un scientifique. « C'est en train d'éclore… ! »

Komui avait jeté un regard à Allen qui refusait de partir, reniflant tout en se remettant droit, et à sa sœur. Lenalee, tout aussi pétrifiée qu'Allen, était restée sur place.

Ils observaient.

Le liquide avait séché, formant une couche épaisse, comme de la cire. Il craquelait et laissait apparaître de la chair décomposée, une espèce de bouillie de viande et d'os cassés. Le tableau semblait inévitable. Lenalee avait enfoui son visage dans l'encolure d'Allen pour éviter de regarder.

Mais très vite, il avait laissé apparaître autre chose. Des racines, comme de longues lianes, s'étendirent sur le lit. Et le reste du « corps » réapparut.

Il ne restait presque rien, hormis le tronc.

La peau était verdâtre, pleine de boursoufflures et de pus. Des marques aux étranges motifs floraux la zébraient, et les longues mèches devenues blanchies de la créature aux yeux fermés ondulaient sur son corps comme les pétales d'une plante. Du liquide s'écoulait des orifices visibles, et la chair avait désertée la forme. Il y avait encore les traces de sang, des morceaux qui semblaient coupés et mal segmentés, preuve que la nature avait des difficultés à maintenir en morceau cet être qui n'avait plus rien de naturel. Mais, parmi les contours à demi-humain, Allen reconnut la silhouette de Kanda.

Ce dernier ouvrit alors les yeux.

Komui s'approcha de lui. Il avait une lampe et n'osa presque pas le toucher en la pointant devant ses iris. La chose – qui n'était autre que Kanda – cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour échapper à la lumière. Sa chevelure se rétracta, et les zébrures purulentes perlèrent davantage.

Allen s'avança à son tour, se soustrayant à l'étreinte de Lenalee qui hurla en braquant son regard sur la scène. Kanda tourna alors les yeux vers eux.

Son regard croisa le sien et Allen sut, il sut qu' _il_ était toujours là.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux et sanglota, touchant avec sa main l'une des racines qui sembla se raidir à son contact. Il la caressa gentiment, presque machinalement, aussi, elle se détendit. Et Allen lui parla. Il murmurait des choses insensées, comme sa joie de le savoir là, vivant, et conscient. Il espérait que Kanda l'entendait.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche. Allen n'avait même pas perçu que c'était une bouche. C'était comme un trou béant au bas d'une imitation de visage, un visage qui avait les accents de celui qu'il aimait.

« Mo… ya… shi. »

Encore ce stupide surnom. Encore cette voix rauque, presque inhumaine.

Mais Allen avait trop peur de le perdre pour s'en formaliser. Il voulut se jeter à son cou, se faisant de justesse retenir par Komui.

« On ne sait pas ce qu'il est ! » hurla ce dernier. « Il peut être contagieux, il y a peut être des germes et des spores… Je suis désolé, Allen, tu dois t'éloigner de lui. Ça me fend le cœur mais tu dois sortir d'ici.

—Laisse-moi, ou je te jure que je te frappe, Komui ! Il m'a appelé ! Il veut que je sois près de lui ! »

Il paniquait, pleurait encore, et tous voyaient qu'il n'était pas _raisonnable_. À grand regret, comme la manière douce ne marchait pas et qu'il ne restait que ça, Komui lui décocha un soufflet et articula sèchement :

« Tu ne lui es d'aucune utilité dans ces conditions. Tu l'empires, même. Tu m'empêches de travailler. Laisse-moi l'ausculter. Quand je serais sûr qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux, je te laisserai du temps avec lui. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. »

Et Allen, prostré au sol en se tenant la joue, réalisa enfin son égoïsme.

Il n'était pas le seul à aimer Kanda, ici. Lenalee, Komui… Ils le connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, et ils pleuraient aussi sa mort prochaine.

L'Anglais avait donc obéi. Lui et Lenalee avaient quitté la pièce. Il avait adressé un regard à ce qui restait de son amant, le cœur lourd.

Le diagnostique tomba bientôt.

C'était une maladie dégénérative, propre à sa condition, et il ne lui restait probablement qu'entre à une et deux semaines. Son corps avait fusionné avec les gênes du lotus. Il changerait jusqu'au décès. Aussi, Komui lui avait promis qu'il cherchait un moyen de contrer ça. Son ton solennel annonçait tout de même que c'était sans trop d'espoir.

Ainsi, Kanda fut relégué dans une pièce de l'Ordre qui lui fut dédiée, aux étages les plus bas. Il y faisait sombre, une petite étendue d'eau, sous laquelle avait été ajouté du terreau, avait été aménagée, au centre de laquelle il fut placé. Il avait des besoins propres à ceux des végétaux. Ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague, dit comme ça. Car c'était si absurde. Kanda mis en terre comme une plante, arrosé et soigné. Bon sang que c'était une ironie malsaine.

Mais c'était la vérité. Il sentait toujours la pourriture, toujours la décomposition, la mort. Son apparence végétale et ses fleurs flétrissaient à vue d'œil.

Allen était sous le choc.

Voici donc la conséquence de lié sa vie à une plante, n'est-ce pas ?

Kanda avait fait ce choix dans sa précédente vie, ignorant que dans la nouvelle, ce ne serait pas aussi salvateur que prévu.

Si sa vie s'était limitée à trouver Alma et mourir avec lui, peut-être que ça l'aurait sauvé. Si tout ce dont il avait besoin avait été de mourir, alors ça n'aurait peut-être pas été une si mauvaise fin. Il avait cru ne rien avoir à retenir de cette vie, ne rien avoir à regretter. Mais il y avait leur relation. Il y avait leur amour avorté avant terme, ou au dénouement prématuré.

Kanda était encore conscient.

Dès qu'Allen venait le voir, ils parlaient.

Kanda le remerciait. Souvent, avec ses relents bruts et revêches, il tentait de le chasser, humilié qu'il le nourrisse et s'occupe de lui comme un jardinier et sa plante, comme un être invalide. Allen répondait qu'il s'en fichait, et ça calmait pas le kendoka.

Il avait plusieurs fois utilisé ses lianes, quand il rassemblait assez de force, pour le frapper en tentative de le repousser. Même dans son état, il restait vachard. Allen s'y soustrayait sans mal, plus fort que lui, et persistait. Il lui avait un jour rappelé que en souriant que ça lui rappelait le moment où c'était l'inverse qui se produisait.

« Komui trouvera une solution, promettait-il au bord des larmes, Komui pourra te faire redevenir normal, j'en suis persuadé.

—Non, Moyashi. Non. »

C'était le peu de mot que Kanda arrivait à dire. Avec « Merci. » « Dégage. » et « T'force pas. » Ces derniers mettaient Allen en colère. Il refusait que Kanda le congédie. Il voulait s'occuper de lui. Même s'il faiblissait à vue d'œil. Même s'il semblait plus mal en point chaque jour. Kanda paraissait avoir compris.

Un jour, alors qu'il était particulier faible, alors qu'Allen caressait ce qui restait de son crâne, Kanda murmura deux mots :

« Tue-moi. »

Allen avait écarquillé les yeux. Pas sûr d'avoir entendu.

« Tue-moi, Allen. »

Les syllabes étaient bouffées par sa bouche, mais le message était cette fois compréhensible.

Allen secouait la tête. Il se mit à pleurer. Komui ne trouvait rien, et l'infirmière aussi avait proposé de l'achever. Allen n'arrivait pas à prendre cette décision. Le deuil du Japonais, inévitable, lui paraissait insurmontable. Il avait conscience que garder Kanda éternellement comme ça serait de la cruauté. Surtout _qu'il_ ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

Tout de même, le tuer… Il avait regardé Kanda avec de grands yeux.

« Je ne peux pas. »

La masse devant lui s'était énervée.

« Tu dois, » articula-t-il, « Je… peux pas. »

Allen comprenait sa détresse. Mais c'était si dur, ce qu'il lui demandait.

Avec l'une de ses lianes, Kanda toucha tendrement sa main.

« A-Allen. »

Le blandin déglutit. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il, « tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

—Moi aussi. »

Le maudit secoua la tête.

« Kanda, s'il te plaît, si Komui trouvait un moyen…

—Trouvera… pas. J'étais… là… »

Il fit une pause, Allen fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour ça. »

Le blandin comprit. _J'étais là pour ça_. Il sut à quoi il faisait allusion.

Quand il était revenu à l'Ordre, c'était ça que voulait Kanda. L'aider ou le tuer, et mourir.

Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

« Je sais que tu souffres, je ne veux pas participer à ta souffrance, mais c'est trop dur, c'est trop dur, _Yû_. » Il osait l'appeler par son prénom, le sel de sa tristesse coulant dans sa gorge, « C'est trop dur. »

Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

Ses membres tremblaient pendant qu'il était perdu dans toute son indécision. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas.

Kanda réagit à son visage blême.

Il lui sembla que son étrange figure se gaussait.

« T'as… toujours… comme ça. » Allen ne comprit pas, et une pause permit à l'autre de développer. « T'avances pas. Tu t'accroches. Comme avec… Mana. » Il toussa fortement avant de reprendre, du sang au bord des lèvres. « Tu t'oublies. »

Allen était si perplexe que cela fit cesser ses larmes. Kanda l'implorait, voix sèche, cassée.

« Putain, Allen… » Il déglutit très durement. « Veux… ça… cesse… »

Le blandin comprit. La douleur devait le dévorer de l'intérieur.

Il hocha la tête, mais revint caresser le crâne de Kanda.

« Tu n'as jamais compris ça, hein, Bakanda ? » Il souriait tendrement, pas vexé pour un sou. « C'est comme ça que j'avance. M'accrocher, ça m'aide. C'est ce qui fait que je tiens le coup. C'est pas une faiblesse, tu sais. Pas chez moi. C'est mon moteur. C'est moi. »

Et c'était vrai. Kanda avait tort. Il l'avait mal cerné là-dessus. Enfin, il y avait plein de choses sur lesquelles il l'avait mal cerné. C'était un Bakanda, après tout. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Les pensées le faisaient sourire.

Kanda s'appuyait contre sa main.

« Alors… avance… »

La même demande, le même supplice.

Allen avait compris le message.

Il avait penché sa tête, ignorant l'expression de surprise de l'épéiste, et posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait le goût de chair morte, c'était étrange, mais il ne voulait pas faire _ça_ sans un baiser. La tige douce du Japonais revint toucher son bras.

Allen sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

Mugen était posée dans un coin de la pièce.

Kanda hocha la tête en le voyant s'en approcher.

Tremblant, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le sang à ses oreilles, Allen s'en était saisi. Il marchait d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à Kanda et son visage suppliant. C'était si contradictoire, de le voir supplier comme ça.

Fermant les yeux, il leva l'épée en se mettant en position. C'était terrifiant, et ses mains lui semblaient parcourues de spasmes. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne le voulait pas. Il savait que c'était aider Kanda, que ça serait bien pour lui, mais il avait si mal. Le déchirement dans son cœur et dans son âme s'installait.

Kanda articula un « vas-y », Allen rétorquait qu'il aimait pour la deuxième fois. La réponse lui parvint, les trois mots échos aux siens, et il abattit Mugen.

La tête de son porteur venait d'être décapitée.

A ce moment-là, tout était devenu noir. Le blandin s'était évanoui, gisant au côté du cadavre de son amant.

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, entouré de Komui et Lenalee. S'ils l'avaient trouvé, ils avaient compris ce qu'il avait fait.

Tous trois pleurèrent longuement.

Par la suite, Allen n'allait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas eu des jours compliqués. En soi témoin cette hargne évoquée et cette colère, il souffrait. Un deuil n'était jamais facile. Il avait perdu Mana, il avait perdu Kanda, et il avait mal. Il n'était pas soulagé. Il était terrassé. Mais il gardait en tête sa promesse, et faisait en sorte d'aller mieux.

Link et Lenalee l'entouraient particulièrement depuis la mort de Kanda. Ils avaient peur qu'il ait une réaction violente et que sa colère n'ait raison de lui. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Allen écrivait une lettre à Lavi. Il lui narrait les précédents événements, la transformation de Kanda, son décès, sa peine. Souvent, comme il ne savait pas vraiment écrire et qu'il avait une orthographe déplorable, il demandait à ses deux amis comment s'écrivait tel ou tel mot. Bien sûr, ils avaient fini par comprendre de quoi il était question.

Ils n'avaient jamais fait aucune remarque en le voyant écrire à Lavi. Allen savait que Lenalee l'avait fait, au début. Elle avait arrêtée. Pas lui.

Puis, comme ses pensées étaient trop intimes, Allen se tournait parfois vers des dictionnaires, ou Krory. Il ne voulait pas demander à ceux qui comprendraient immédiatement de quoi il était question. C'était trop gênant. En un sens, c'était comme ça qu'il faisait son deuil.

Ses lettres à Lavi étaient très longues. Il pleurait souvent en les écrivant, de sorte qu'elles se retrouvaient mêlées d'encre et de larmes, en un point rond sur la page, mouillé, trace de son émotivité mal contrôlée. Il se foutait de la contrôler.

Après, il les brûlait.

Lavi n'en verrait jamais la couleur.

Depuis sa disparition, il n'avait jamais été retrouvé. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Bookman était mort, sa dépouille avait été retrouvée. Pas celle de leur ami. Était-il vivant, était-il mort ? Kanda et lui en avaient longuement débattu.

Et Allen avait mal, de voir son entourage se clairsemer comme un champ de blé fauché, il avait mal de se dire que le temps leur volait tout et qu'il ne restait que des lambeaux de l'époque simple, du temps simple qui lui manquait. Il mourrait d'envie de revenir aux étreintes maladroites et passionnées avec Kanda, aux fou-rires avec Lavi et Lenalee, aux missions qu'il avait effectué les premiers temps à l'Ordre en étant un total boulet… Ce temps-là était révolu, pourtant. Mais il avait aimé ça.

Ça avait toujours été dur, toujours, et à chaque fois davantage, à chaque fois, il avait l'occasion de regretter une situation qu'il déplorait finalement auparavant. En ça, Kanda n'avait pas eu tort. Il n'avançait pas.

Il finirait néanmoins par le faire. Il fallait juste du temps. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'en avoir besoin. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'accrocher au désespoir avant de le laisser partir. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de pleurer ses morts, et ses fantômes inconnus.

C'était le temps, la réponse. Et le temps était long.

Il était proche de conclure sa lettre à Lavi.

C'est toute cette histoire, qu'il lui narre, alors y en a pour des pages et des pages. Et cette fois, lors des derniers paragraphes, quitte à faire de nombreuses fautes, il ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il dit. Il préférait mourir plutôt que laisser présager à n'importe qui l'enjeu qui le taraude. Le dictionnaire l'a un peu aidé, heureusement.

C'était fou ce qu'il devrait reprendre ses leçons avec Krory. À presque dix-neuf ans, il faisait encore trop d'erreurs… Il le savait bien.

 _J'_ imaginé (raturé) _– **imaginais** pas que j'aurais si mal, Lavi, tu sais. Et que ça serait si long. Mais Link m'a _demendé _(raturé) **demandé** quelque chose. Link a dit qu'il voulait de moi. Il a compris pour Kanda et moi. J'étais choqué, je savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de penchant, et je sais pas trop quoi dire…_

 _En vrai, je suppose que je devrais accepter. Mais j'ai peur. Très peur. Il est beau, Link, tu vois, et je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais je veux pas_ èmer (raturé _) **aimer** encore. Ça fait peur. Kanda me manque trop. Yû… Tu l'appelais toujours comme ça pour l'enrager… Et tu serais vert de jalousie si tu savais qu'avec moi, il avait dit oui. _

_Attends, je te l'ai déjà dit, en fait. La précédente lettre. Excuse-moi, je m'y perds._

_Pour revenir à Yû, je donnerais tout pour l'avoir près de moi. J'ai trop mal. C'est horrible, tu sais. Je pense à lui tout le temps._

_Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Lavi ? Me_ lamanter (raturé) _**lamenter** ? Yû voudrait pas. Il se fouterait de moi, ça lui donnerait raison. Je veux pas. Ce sale Bakanda… Je l'aimais tellement._

_Tu me manques, toi aussi. Où est-ce que tu es, Lavi ? Tu es bien, là où tu te trouves ? Est-ce que tu reviendras ? J'aimerais beaucoup… Lenalee, tu lui manques, elle te pleure énormément. Et elle pleure encore Yû, elle aussi._

_J'ai peur. J'ai peur de jeter ma malédiction à Link. J'ai peur de le perdre aussi. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose. Je veux avancer. J'ai promis à Yû, après tout. Il serait fâché si j'avançais pas._

_Alors je vais essayer… Enfin, je crois... Je vais tenter avec Link. Être en couple avec lui, je veux dire. J'ai trop besoin qu'on m'aime, en ce moment, et surtout d'aimer. C'est bien, d'aimer. Ça soulage les_ blaissures (raturé) _ **blessures** de donner. J'aime mieux ça que me concentrer sur moi. _

_Voilà, je ferais ça, et on verra bien si j'aurai encore à t'écrire une si longue lettre…_

_Reviens-nous un jour, Lavi._

_On t'aime._

Et tandis que le feu crépitant avalait ses mots difficilement pondus, Allen réfléchissait ardemment à son futur. En dépit de sa peine, il avait une option qu'il choisissait de prendre.

Avancer, toujours. C'était sa devise, et il allait s'y appliquer.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> C'était trash et dramatique, j'avais prévenu X).
> 
> Donc les petites fautes d'Allen dans sa lettre et les "ratures" sont faites exprès hein, j'imagine que tout le monde s'en rend compte x'D. Je trouvais que ça faisait réaliste et j'aimais bien, je l'avoue ! ^^ Puis ça a mis certains mots en valeur, et ils sont importants, donc ;).
> 
> Le "On verra bien si j'aurai encore à t'écrire une si longue lettre" est inspiré du roman épistolaire Une si longue Lettre de Mariama Bâ, une de mes lectures de fac qui n'a absolument rien à voir de près ou de loin avec cette fic, mais j'avais envie de recaser ces mots, car ils apparaissant dans une même situation d'espoir annonciateur d'un potentiel échec et ça m'a bien plu.
> 
> Sinon... qu'avez-vous pensé de tout ça XD ? Je dois avouer en être très curieuse ! Encore une fois pour moi c'était une bonne expérience d'écriture alors j'espère que c'était plaisant à lire :).
> 
> Je dois avouer aussi que je referais sûrement d'autres petits textes angst à l'occas', le pied que j'ai pris à écrire celui-ci m'a donné envie de m'y remettre :p.
> 
> Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est gratuit, ça mange pas de pain, ça prend peu de temps, et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur ! :)
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
